


PODFIC: Change Partners

by skeilig_mp3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), forcibly outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeilig_mp3/pseuds/skeilig_mp3
Summary: Podfic of Change Partners by avocadomoon"Rich," Eddie says heavily. Meaningfully, and Richie holds his breath, both afraid and hopeful that Eddie is about to say something really sappy, likeI always knew and it didn't matter to me, oryou know I support you no matter what. Eddie takes a deep breath before he speaks, and Richie closes his eyes, braced for it. "I didn't look at your dick pics.""Well hey, Eds, thanks," Richie says, laughing incredulously. "Thanks for that."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	PODFIC: Change Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549061) by [avocadomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/pseuds/avocadomoon). 



Link: <https://soundcloud.com/skeilig2/podfic-change-partners>

It was so much fun to create this podfic for this INCREDIBLE fic! If you enjoyed this podfic, PLEASE go to the actual fic and throw some love/kudos at the author!


End file.
